<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devilishly Endearing by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172699">Devilishly Endearing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052'>Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bants, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, post coming out universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are making a mess in Karen's kitchen, luckily for them, she thinks they are cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devilishly Endearing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming out brought many consequences to their lives, some expected, some unexpected and some out right weird. It was safe to say that neither of them pictured their post coming out life as having to go to Dan’s family gatherings as a couple under the penalty of incessant questions about where the other was. Now they were, for the lack of a better word, married. Not legally, of course, but in the family sense. They were expected to just show up together to certain events, just like their parents or grandparents. </p><p> </p><p>Although terrifying at first, this came as a relief for Dan, because if anything awkward or confrontational were to happen, Phil was always there to hold his hand or diffuse the tension. He just had a talent like that. Dan’s grandma, albeit still a bit weird about him being gay, seemed quite delighted to meet Phil; she had patted Dan on the shoulder and said that nobody had slotted right into the family like Phil. </p><p> </p><p>Dan had smiled but he couldn’t help but be a bit jealous. He enjoyed being his grandma’s favourite child and he wanted to keep it that way; on the other hand it was a bit weird that he was jealous of his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>And here they were, in his family home’s kitchen, making an absolute mess just like they did everytime they tried to do anything. Dan’s mom had asked them to make some sort of snack or dessert and since there were not many ingredients of culinary talents to go by, they decided to make rice crispy cakes. </p><p> </p><p>Phil had already eaten one of the marshmallow bags in hiding and had forgotten to butter the bowl and utensils even though Dan had reminded him of it. Dan had almost burnt the butter and marshmallows because he was too busy keeping an eye on Phil and shaking his head fondly, chastising him and nudging him gently. </p><p> </p><p>Karen leaned against the door frame and watched them in silence with a wide smile upon her face. It really filled her heart to see her eldest son so happy with his partner, feeling comfortable enough to share their love with the family. She had always known that they were together in some capacity and she had opened her heart to Phil a long time ago, but seeing them like this was something completely different. It had never dawned on her that this was lacking in Daniel’s life; not love, but being able to be truly himself with his partner publicly like everyone else was. That’s why she had pestered Daniel to bring Phil along. </p><p> </p><p>The family was supportive yes, but not perfect by any means; there was wound to be ignorant comments from everyone, even perhaps herself, but she wanted everyone to see this, the love they had for each other and to judge Phil for who he was. A wonderful man who loves Daniel. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my fucking god, Phil. there’s no more room on the tray, put that somewhere else!” Dan screeched. </p><p> </p><p>Phil laughed and merely made the crispy cake into a much thinner and longer shape to squeeze it in. “It does, look!”  He attempted to bypass Dan’s hands that were trying to keep him from putting anything else into the already full tray. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Phil. Crispy cakes are squares. Those 3 are out, we’ll have to find another place for them.” </p><p> </p><p>“They’ll feel lonely without their friends!” Phil pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Not all of us have to fit into the baking tray of life, Phil. Some crispy cakes get left behind and that’s just the world we live in.”</p><p> </p><p>Karen finally made her presence known. “Now, now boys. There’s no reason why we can’t eat those cakes and not tell the others.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Phil cheered. </p><p> </p><p>“But you are eating that one, you have been smushing it for five minutes,” she said pointing to the stick like cake.   </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you are letting him get away with this, you’ve always told me I couldn’t sneak treats when I was making dessert,” Dan pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Daniel, you were a menace to my treats and to my kitchen - you still are.” She pointed to the congealed glub of marshmallows stuck to everything around the stove. “But I’m glad that you will be cleaning all of this up.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil gave him a shit eating grin. </p><p> </p><p>Dan’s grandma came to see why they were taking so long. “What’s going on here?” Her eyes widened when she saw the state of the kitchen. “Oh, lord.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Dan will clean it while Phil helps me serve dinner,” Karen waved her off. </p><p> </p><p>“This is so unfair, Phil is guilty too, he made the mess, I was just keeping an eye on him.” </p><p> </p><p>“Phil is a polite young man,” Dan’s grandma said, patting Phil on the shoulder. “You clean up here while Phil helps us.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’ll help you!” Phil said happily. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you are so endearing. We weren’t asking, darling. Come along now.” </p><p> </p><p>Phil followed the women and on his way out of the kitchen, he stuck his tongue in Dan’s direction. Dan couldn’t help but smile, it was true, Phil was endearing - devilishly endearing. That’s how he always got away with everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Im-PROMPT-u phandomcreator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang. Day 23: Cereal + “not all of us have to fit into the baking tray of life.” </p><p>Follow me on Tumblr: <a href="http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/">Succubusphan</a></p><p>In case you wish to reblog the fic: <a href="https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/632833737400434688/devilishly-endearing">Tumblr Link</a></p><p>Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>